Cainhurst Vilebloods
The Cainhurst Vilebloods is a covenant in Bloodborne. Description An oath can be pledged to Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods, in order to become a member of the Cainhurst Vilebloods. Location * In the Vileblood Queen's Chamber, behind Logarius' Seat, atop Cainhurst Castle. Lore The majority of the lore regarding Cainhurst and the Vilebloods comes from Alfred, an executioner fanatic. Considering the fact that the executioner and the Vilebloods are mortal enemies, and the way Alfred brutally and maniacally murders Annalise, the Vilebloods themselves maybe were just humble nobles who fell victims to the Healing Church in their thirst for power. In the distant past, the nobles of Cainhurst without a doubt held the highest position in the society. Some Vilebloods, such as Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower and the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst are familiar to the act of quickening, a technique invented by Gehrman, the First Hunter, which suggest they were both students of Byrgenwerth. After the discovery and wide usage of the old blood, the Vilebloods took part in the hunt of the beast, which entailed the blood transfusion. The exceeded usage of blood amongst Yharnamites helped the Healing Church rise in power, and that bothered the nobles of Cainhurst. After a scholar betrayed his fellows at Byrgenwerth and brought old blood back with him to Cainhurst Castle, the Church claimed that the blood that was brought to Cainhurst was forbidden and spread the rumor that the Vilebloods threatened the purity of the Church's blood healing, and the Vileblood themselves had become fiendish bloodthirsty creatures. They then waged a war against the nobles of Cainhurst Castle. The Vilebloods were slaughtered, and only a handful of them successfully fled to Yharnam. The Executioners did not spare anyone, man and woman were slaughtered alike. The women were bound and had their throats slit, and some were beheaded. Up to now, their vengeful spirits still mourn over their death. Once noble, the Bound Widows are reasonable enough not to attack the passer-by. The passers-by can take shelter in their castle from the Bloodlicker outside. However, they will attack the looters who raid their dead bodies. The Church won that day, but as Alfred the Executioner stated, they had suffered many losses. Logarius, head of the Executioners, became the reluctant jailer of the Undead Queen. The Church could not occupy the castle so they destroyed the road to it and over time, the castle's location became unknown, even to most servants of the church. Effects By equipping the Oath Memory Caryll Rune, Corruption, the Hunter is able to collect Blood Dregs by defeating other hunters (including adversarial online players). Blood Dregs can be given to Annalise for a certain reward, and a PvP leaderboard rank. Rewards *Rank 0 (joining the covenant): Respect (Gesture) *Rank 1 (offer 1 Blood Dreg): Deep Respect (gesture) Notes *The Vileblood Register allows the Hunter to see names of other players who have pledged their oath to the Cainhurst Vilebloods. Trivia * In the Japanese version, the Vilebloods refer to themselves as "The Blood Kin of Cainhurst". Gallery 8LTiaBL.jpg|A deceased Cainhurst knight in the Chalice Dungeons Cainhurst_Hunter_1.jpg|A hostile Cainhurst Hunter in the Chalice Dungeons Videos Category:Covenants